How One Phone Call Can Change The Lives Of Nine Vampires!
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: The lives of the Cullen family is changed forever, when one call from Jasper's friend Peter ask to come and stay for awhile along with Charlotte. While Peter and Charlotte are on their way to the Cullen's, they find a five year old girl in the woods and takes her to the Cullen Family knowing they can help her. Bella is in the story to! Will they keep her and raise her as their own?
1. Chapter 1

**A special thanks to my friend Jules Ann for the help and summary idea, and story ideas! I decided to take my other stories down and do a whole new, unique version Of You Are My Sunshine. I hope you all enjoy this one! **

Chapter 1: Jasper's POV

Alice and I just come in for a hunt. Walking in, we were greeted by my brothers. They were playing the Wii downstairs. Even Bella was on the couch watching the boys play a game.

"Want to play with us?" Emmett asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to go shower and change. Alice is waiting for me." I told them.

"Fine, be that way." Emmett grumbled.

I headed up the stairs and I made it half way up when I felt my phone buzzed in my pocket. I sighed annoyed. If it was Emmett or Edward calling me to bug me to play a game with them, I'll go down there and break the Wii. But after a few more rings, I got my phone out of my pocket. Looking at it, it was Peter!

I must have been grinning like an idiot because Alice smiled at me.

"Go ahead and answerer it Jasper. I don't mind. I am going to shower and change. Take your time. Get caught up." Alice said with a smile.

I walked up to her and gave her a big kiss. "Answer before he hangs up." Alice said.

"Yes mam." I told her.

I answered the phone and sat on the step.

"Hey man, about time you answered the phone!" Peter greeted me.

"Hey man, it's been too long. How are you?" I asked.

"It has been too long. Nothing much. Just wanted to call and say hi. Talk to my favorite brother." Peter said.

I grinned again.

"What is new with you?" I asked.

"Well, Charlotte and I have been traveling. We have been to Paris, England, Rome, and at the moment, we are currently in Seattle." Peter told me.

"Seattle!? Come by and see us!" I said.

By then, I made my way up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I could tell something wasn't right about Peter. I knew him to well. I had a feeling he was going to ask me something, and I wanted Carlisle and Esme to hear this talk.

I walked into the room and sat on the couch. I quietly asked Carlisle and Esme if I can see here and explained to them that it was Peter. They both nodded their head yes.

"Well, that is why I am calling you see. Char and I are in a bit of trouble. We can't afford to stay in our apartment much longer. We have managed to get a job, but people didn't like us. To them, we are different and weird. So, after some more complaints, our boss fired us. "Peter told me.

"After our boss fired us, Char and I didn't know what to do. So, we left. On our way home, which was about dusk, we heard screaming down the street. Screams of terror. Char and I raced towards the scene. A man was robbing a house with a family. I quickly made my way towards the man, with Char right on my heels. I grabbed the man and told the terrified family to go in the house and hide. Lock the door. I took the man and dragged him off into the woods. Char tore off his head. Then we burned the body." Peter said.

"Peter, you did what you thought was best. I can never see you hurt a soul. A good soul I mean. You saved that family's life." I said.

"I want to change. I don't want to be a monster. I wanted to learn to feed off of animals like you and your family. Char wants to learn to." Peter said.

For the first time, Carlisle spoke. .

"Peter, it is Carlisle. Jasper's father. I heard what happen and I hope it was ok that I listened. So did my wife. I would like to help you Peter, and Charlotte. Why don't you come stay with us for a while? Until you get back on your feet." Carlisle said.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. They were letting them come and stay!

"There is a rule though. We have a human that is practically family. It is Jasper's brother's girlfriend Bella. You must not lay a hand on her. Or you will not be welcome to stay here." Carlisle said.

"Yes sir. I wouldn't dream of hurting someone." Peter said.

"Peter, this is Esme. We have a small cottage at the end of the property. You and Charlotte are welcome to stay in. It isn't much, but you should be comfortable."

"Thank you mam. Are you sure we won't be a burden to you?" Peter asked.

"No son. Your Jasper's brother. Your welcome here. As long as you guys follow the rules, things should be fine." Carlisle said.

"We can we expect you?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow evening too soon?" Peter ask.

"Of course not. See you then." Carlisle said.

After our conversation, I hung up my phone. Glad I answered it.

"Thank you mama and papa. For helping them." I told them.

"You're welcome son. Why don't you go and tell Alice." Esme said.

I did. I walked up the stairs to see Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 2: Jasper's POV

After my talk with Peter, Carlisle and Esme, I headed upstairs to see Alice. I made my way up there, I found that she was already done and sitting on her bed. She was flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Hi Alice." I said.

I sat on the bed and gave her a kiss.

"What did Peter say? How was the talk?" Alice asked.

"The talk was good actually. Peter and Charlotte are going to come and stay with us for a while. They uh, have some problems and they are going to stay here to get back on their feet." I said.

"What kind of problems?" Alice asked.

"Well, Peter and Charlotte got fired from their jobs because they looked different and acted different. Then one night while they were walking home, they found a family in trouble. They saw a man trying to rob this family. Peter and Charlotte rushed to go and help. They ordered the family to go inside and lock the doors and hide. Peter and Charlotte dragged the man into the woods. Charlotte took the man's head off while Peter held onto him. Then they burned the body." I said.

Alice was quite for a few minutes. I knew she had seen Peter calling and talking to me, but I don't think she knew why he was calling.

"Did you tell him about Bella and she is human?" Alice asked.

"Yes I did. They won't lay a hand on her. They don't want to drink off of humans. They want to learn our style. Drinking from animals." I explained.

"Good. IF they ever lay a hand on Bella, they are out!" Alice said.

I chuckled. "Whatever you say darlin"

"When will they be here?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow evening." I said.

"Good. Well, why don't you go and take a shower. I have to go and talk to Carlisle and Esme." Alice said.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yup. Just fine. I'll see you soon." Alice said.

Alice kissed me on the lips and then went downstairs. That is when I went and grabbed some clean clothes and went to go shower.

Alice's POV

I made my way downstairs. I wasn't sure on how to bring up the subject. But I was going to think of something. I knocked on the door to Carlisle's study.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

I came in and sat down on the chair. It was facing the couch that Carlisle and Esme were sitting on.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

"I have some news to tell. I am not sure how to tell you guys. But, I can tell you it will change our family forever. In a good way." I began.

"Go on Alice." Carlisle said.

"Well, Peter and Charlotte are going to find an injured girl on their way here. She will be about five years old. You and Edward are going to have to be taking care of her. Not at a hospital, but here." I said.

Esme and Carlisle were quite. Letting it all sink in.

I fidgeted with my hands nervously. Waiting for them to start talking.

"Are you sure Alice? This can affect our whole family. Our future. Raising a child is a big job. Not to mention the Vulturi." Carlisle said.

"I am 100% sure." Alice said.

"Oh Carlisle, a little girl. All of our own. This is so exciting." Esme said.

"Is this what you want Esme? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, a chance to raise a child." Esme said.

"It is settled then." Carlisle said.

"She will be here around tomorrow night when Peter and Charlotte are on their way here.

"I will go and get the medical room set up. Plus, I'll tell Edward." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I said.

"Thank you for telling us Alice." Esme said.

"You're welcome." I said.

I got up and went to back up to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Jules Ann for helping! **

Chapter 3: Jasper's POV

As soon as I was done with my shower, I heard Alice coming back up the stairs. I quickly got out and got dressed. I was just finishing putting my shirt on, Alice came into the room.

"Hi, how did the talk go?" I asked.

"It went well actually. But, there is surprise and I can't tell you what it is." Alice said.

"Come on Alice, please tell me." I said.

"Nope. Know, does Esme need help getting the furniture for the cottage?" She asked.

"She might. I should go offer to help her, since they are my friends. Would you like to go?" I asked.

That was a stupid question. Alice, not wanting to go shopping? Of course she said yes.

Alice grabbed her purse and phone and we started to walk down the stairs.

"Did you tell Bella and Edward about Peter and Charlotte?" Alice said.

" Not yet. But I'll tell them, you can go and ask Esme if she wants to go furniture shopping for the cottage." I told her.

" I'm on it." Alice said.

I watched her go down the hall to Carlisle's office.

I walked into the game room were Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Bella were.

"Um, Bella, Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." They said.

Bella and Edward got up and walked over to me. I was a little nervous about it.

"We are going to have some guests come and stay with us. Remember my friends Peter and Charlotte? They are having some problems and they are going to stay with us for a while until they get back on their feet. They um, killed a human that was robbing a house and they want to change. They want to know how to feed off of animals like we do." I told them.

"Do they know about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course they do. Peter gave me his word that they would never hurt her. I'll make sure of it myself. If they do, they will be out of the house." I promised.

I could tell that Bella was a little uncomfortable. I sent her a calming wave.

"If they won't hurt me, I guess I'll be okay. I am around you guys all the time." Bella said.

I chuckled at that.

Alice came back down with Esme. Which was my cue that it was time for furniture shopping.

"Want to come Bella? We are furniture shopping." Alice said.

"No thanks Alice." Bella said.

"I didn't think so. Let's go!" Alice said.

The three of us left go to the store.

After we were done shopping, I took a deep breath. I didn't think it would take this long to shop, but with Esme and Alice, boy was I wrong.

They spent hours in the store finding the perfect furniture for each room. Not to mention paint to. Esme wanted to put fresh paint in the cottage. The colors they choose were Medium Slate Blue for the main bedroom, a light gray for the bathroom that was in the main bedroom, Violet for the guest room, and Silver for the other bathroom.

We pulled up in the driveway and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Bella, and even Rose was out there to greet us. I was surprise to see Rose there. I am not sure how much help Bella can be, but she can paint possibly.

When I turned the car off, the three of us got out and Esme went and kissed Carlisle.

"Thanks for helping guys." I said.

They mumbled a "Your welcome." And we got to work.

We bought every piece of furniture you can think of. Along with random knick knacks that Esme wanted for decorations. Esme wanted the cottage to look roomy and comfortable as possible.

Alice, Rose, and Bella began to set up to paint the back bedroom first. They got everything they needed and began painting. It shouldn't take to long to paint with our vampire speed. Maybe a little longer with Bella, but that is ok.

Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I began moving furniture in and began putting it together. Esme was telling us what to do were to put it.

This was hard work. Even if we do have vampire strength. But we managed to get a lot of it set up. And the rooms painted.

It took most of the night to set up and Bella had fallen asleep around 11:00. We put her in the main bedroom that was set up.

We got most of it done, just a few more hours of work. Even Rose didn't seem to mind helping out.

We took a small break and sat down on the couch. Looking at the work we had done. It was really not that bad looking. Especially since we had to do it in a hurry.

" Thanks again for helping. It looks great!" I told them.

About a half hour of sitting and talking, we got back to work. We wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

We just had the little things left to set up. Emmett and Edward had to put up the entertainment center and hook up the TV. Carlisle and I put up the bookshelves. Then I helped Esme put up the desks so they can use them.

By 7:00 in the morning, everything was ready and set up for Peter and Charlotte.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Jules Ann for helping me and writing the letter!

Chapter 4: Peter's POV

Charlotte and I sat on our bed. We were packing for our trip that we are going on. I asked my friend Jasper if Charlotte and I can stay over at his place for awhile. Charlotte was looking around the room, with a sad look on her face.

"I am going to miss this place." She said softly.

"I know. I will to. This will be a fresh start for both of us. Jasper and even Carlisle will teach us how to hunt animals and not drink from humans. You want that don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I t will be nice to see Jasper again." Charlotte said.

I smiled at her. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"We should finish packing so we can leave soon." I told her.

I looked at the clock. It was 4:45 a.m. I wanted to leave by five.

With our vampire speed, we were done packing by five. Just like I wanted to be.

Grabbing our things, which wasn't much. A suitcase for each of us and a pack back. The backpack had our laptops and chargers along with our Iphone's and our Iphone chargers.

We walked to the door, and looked around one last time. Then we closed it behind. Not looking back at the past, but into the feature. I placed the key under the mat, and then we headed into the forest.

Taking Charlotte's hand, we took off running.

Charlotte and I have been running for a few hours know. I was thinking we should take a small break and hunt. The Cullen's do have a human staying with them most of the time. I don't want us to slip up on our first day.

"Let's stop and take a break. I was thinking that we should probably hunt soon." I told her.

The two of us slowed down and we found a small spot in a clearing. A log was sitting at the edge of the clearing and we sat down on it.

"We are making good time. It is about 8:30." I told her.

"That is good. That means we will be their soon." Charlotte said.

I chuckled at that. Charlotte was just as eager as I was about seeing our best friend.

We sat in silence for a while. Enjoying the quietness. Then the wind picked up, and I smelt some elk that must be nearby. Charlotte must have smelt it to because her head instantly went into the direction the wind came from.

Charlotte instantly took off. I quickly went after her. Charlotte came to the edge of the clearing and her face titled to be the elk was. I saw at least two of them. Which was good. That meant that I can have one and so can Charlotte.

We weren't used to hunting for animals. I wasn't exactly sure on how this worked.

I motioned for Charlotte to crouch down and wait a couple of seconds. Making sure the elk doesn't see us or hear us.

Charlotte did as I told her. I counted to three and we both attacked the elk. The poor animals were so startled by our appearance. But we managed to quickly grab one. We both snapped their necks in half, and drank the blood. Personally, I think animal blood is bitter compared to human blood. Which is sweeter.

After we had our fill, we got two more elk. Then we went and washed off in the creek.

"It isn't as good as human blood, but it will do. Even though it tastes bitter." Charlotte said.

"I agree. Jasper and Carlisle will help us learn to like animal blood." I told her.

As we were siting, I heard a soft whimpering coming from down the road. We were in a forest, but not far from the road.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

The whimpering came again. Charlotte looked at me with a confused look.

"An animal maybe?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I told her.

The whimpering came again, followed by a soft cry of help.

"Let's go." I said.

Making sure we had our things, we took off running towards the road.

After a few minutes or running, we came to a road. It looked like nobody hardly drives back here. As we were walking closer, I stopped in my tracks, and so did Charlotte.

There was a car that looked like it had been smashed into a tree head first. The Engine was smoking. The windows in the car were smashed and glass was every where.

What broke my un-beating dead heart was a small little girl. She couldn't be more than five years old. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was wavy and she had a heart shaped face. She looked like she wasn't in the best of shape. It looked like she had a bloody nose, a busted lip that might need stitches, a cut on her forehead that might also need stitches, perhaps a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

I bent down to her level.

"Hi sweetie, can I help you? My friend's dad is a doctor. He can fix you up good as new. But, can you tell me you name? My name is Peter and this is my friend Charlotte."

The child looked scared for a moment, but for some reason, she felt like she can trust him.

"My name is Sophie. " The child said softly.

"How old are you Sophie?" I asked.

Sophie held up five fingers. I chuckled.

"Your five years old? Such a big, brave girl." I said.

I noticed a child backpack and a stuff dog.

"Can I look in your backpack for a moment?" I asked.

Sophie shook her head yes. I grabbed her backpack, and then opened it. I found a note:

Letter  
>April 29th<p>

Dr. Cullen,

This is Sophie, she is my 5 year old niece whom I fear is no longer safe with me. I too am like you I am a vampire. I recently met my mate and fear that she will harm Sophie. I love Sophie too much to see this happen. I know she will be safer with you and your "family".

See I have the ability to change my eye color so my family never realized I had changed. I would only visited at night or on cloudy/stormy days, until that fateful night. Her parents were killed when she was 1 1/2 years old by nomads while they were out for the evening. I was lucky that her babysitter was my sister's friend's daughter. She had met me several time and knew who I was, so when I arrived to the house explained to her that Sophie's parents were in an accident and taken to the hospital she allowed me to take my niece with me. While I do not live your lifestyle, nor do I choose to, I have always been able to keep from harming her. Sophie does not know her parents were killed by our kind, nor do I want her too. Please take her, love her and raise her like your own child. If she asks about me, please just tell her that I joined her mom and dad in Heaven. That I too will be watching her forever and I love her very much. I promise to not interfere in her life, though I will from time to time watch from a distance. I truly love my niece and only want the best. That is why I am staging this accident near your property. I will wait near until a member of your coven "family" comes to find her, but if it takes too long or I fell it becomes unsafe for her I can drop her at your house while she sleeps.

Thank you and while I am not sure if he exists or not may God Bless you and your family  
>James<p>

P.S.  
>enclosed also are all the items you will need for her medical background and to change her name.<p>

After I finished reading the letter, I put it back in her backpack. I also put her stuff dog in her backpack to.

"We should go, I smell another vampire." Charlotte said.

"Do you trust me Sophie? I am going to take you to my friend's house okay? We need to leave." I told her.

Sophie lifted her arms out to me. I picked her up as gently as I can. Charlotte grabbed her backpack and our things.

"Listen to me, I need you to tuck your head into my chest. I am going to be running very fast. Can you do that for me?" I asked her.

Sophie shook her head yes. Once I made sure her head was tucked into my chest and she was comfortable, Charlotte and I took off running towards Jasper's house.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

A Special thanks to my friend Jules Ann for helping me :D

My family and I were gathered on the porch. Bella and Edward were on the porch swing. Rose and Emmett sitting on the top steps. Alice and Jasper sitting on the bottom step. Esme and I were leaning against the railing. We were waiting for Jaspers friends Peter and charlotte to come. Charlotte called me and claimed they had found a child in a car accident. Not to far from here.

"I am going to kill that human who just leaves a child alone after they crash the car. How dare him." Emmett growled.

"A child doesn't deserve to be alone. Especially after a tragic car accident like that." Rose said.

"We will protect the kid no matter what. She will be safe here. I am sure we will find out why this happened." Edward said.

"I agree with Edward. We will keep the kid safe." Jasper said.

"Do you think the child will be ok Carlisle?" Esme asked me.

"I think so. It doesn't sound like there is too much damage." I told my worried wife.

All of us were quite for a while. Then, thanks to our sharp vampire hearing, we heard footsteps coming up the path. It was Peter and Charlotte. Peter was clutching a child to his chest.

Jasper leapt to his feet and dashed down the stairs. He hugged Charlotte and gave Peter a nod. Then looked down at the child.

"Hello. We can get caught up later. Peter, follow me and Edward to my medical room. I want the rest of you to go hunting." I said firmly.

The children got up and went to go change into their hunting clothes. Bella, Esme, and Peter followed Edward and I to the medical room.

Edward went to go change into his scrubs. I looked at Peter. The little girl in his arms to wake up. She started to whimper as she looked around. I smiled at her.

"Hello little one. My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and my soon to be daughter in law Bella. This is Peter. Is it ok if Peter puts you on the bed so I can see what is wrong?" I asked her.

The little girl looked Peter.

"It's okay Sophie. This is my friend's dad that is a doctor. Remember I told you my friend's dad was going to help you get better? He won't hurt you." Peter told her.

By then, Edward came out wearing navy blue scrubs. I quickly excused myself and changed into my mint green scrubs. Then came back out.

"This is my son Edward. He will be assisting me. He wants to be a doctor to." I told Sophie.

Peter slowly started to walk towards the bed. He managed to lay Sophie down. He gave her a stuff dog that he was holding.

"Good girl. Um, Bella, why don't you go and do some more homework. One of us will get you later. Peter, why don't you go and join the others and hunt." I said.

"I just hunted. Can't I stay with Sophie? Please? I'll stay out of the way." He was practically begging me.

Sighing, I pointed to the chair. Peter went over there and sat down. Esme went to sit on the chair by the bed.

"Hello. Can you tell me your full name please?" I asked her.

I saw Sophie's eyes move to Peter. He nodded his head yes.

"Sophie Elizabeth Hollister." She said.

I wrote it down.

" When is your Birthday Sophie?"

" September 12, 2005." Sophie said softly.

I wrote that down to. Then I sat on the stool that was by the bed.

"I am going to have Edward hook you up to this machine. It will let us check your oxygen, and blood pressure." Carlisle said.

Sophie's eyes followed Edward across the room. He wheeled the machine and began to hook her up. He put a child size blood pressure cuff on her arm. Then he put the pulse OX on her finger.

"Like my dad said, the blood pressure cuff will be a little tight. But think of it as giving your arm a hug. The pulse OX tells us how your oxygen is doing." Edward said.

Sophie looked at Peter.

"It doesn't hurt Peter." She told him

Peter smiled at her.

"I am going to listen to your heart and lungs." He told her.

Edward got out his stethoscope and put the ear buds in his ears. Then blew on the bell. To try and get it warm.

Edward moved the bell around and smiled. "Sounds good dad."

I took a turn and smiled to. Her lungs and heart sounded great. Once less thing for me to worry about.

The next thing we did is look in her eyes, ears, nose, and throat. Everything looked good to.

This was the part I was dreading. I had to put an IV in her tiny arm.

Edward must have read my thoughts because he looked at Sophie and then at Peter.

I got down to Sophie's level. Brushed the hair out of her face.

Edward quickly went over to Peter. He bent down so he could be face to face with him. At vampire speed, he quickly explained to him that we need to put an IV in Sophie. It will hurt, but only for a moment. I waited till they were done talking.

I could hear Sophie and Esme talking about a fairy. I assumed it was Tinkerbell. That is when I bent down to Sophie's level.

"Sophie, I need to give you an IV. It is a little shot that stays on your arm. It will help give you the medicine you need to help you feel better. It will hurt for a little bit. But then it will be all better." I told her

Sophie looked at me and tears started to fall. I can tell she is scared.

"You'll be okay." I told her.

I went to go get the supplies I needed. 'I heard Esme talking to Sophie.

"If you are a good girl and don't fight Edward or Carlisle, I'll give you some homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies. But you can't pull your arm back or kick them." Esme told her firmly.

I came back with a try of items I needed. That is when Peter got  
>up and Edward followed him.<p>

"Peter is going to climb on the bed and hold you. You can hold Esme's hand to if you want. "I told her.

Peter climbed on the bed and pulled Sophie to his chest. Calmly stroking her hair.

Esme took Sophie's other hand.

Look away." Peter told her.

Sophie buried her face in his chest. She was whimpering. Peter was saying calm things to her.

Edward took her arm and I cleaned it with a wipe. Then I tied the Tourniquet around her arm and then used to fingers to find the vain.

"Quick pinch real quick." I told her.

She was sobbing quietly.

I quickly put the IV in and she squeaked. But didn't kick us or pull her arm away. She must have wanted those cookies. 

I made sure the IV was in. I place a cotton ball over the needle and then used medical tape to make sure it will stay in.

"Well done sweetie." I told her.

Sophie gave me a small, watery smile.

I sighed, she did so good. I quickly told Edward in my thoughts to tell Alice to go to the store to pick out some Tinkerbelle movies. Sophie did deserve them.

Edward nodded and got out his phone and texted Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Jules Ann for the help!

Chapter 6: Edward's POV

After I got done texting Alice telling her to get some Tinkerbell movies, I sighed. This next part I wasn't looking forward to doing. I'm sure dad wasn't either.

We have to fix her cuts on her lip and forehead. Which wasn't going to be easy for any of us. I need to think of a way so we don't have to use any needles. Then it dawned on me. We had some numbing gel that we can use. We had used it when Bella had cut her finger while making some dinner and it worked. When we used the needle to numb it a little more, she didn't feel it. Perfect.

I went over to dad who was sitting on the bed talking to Sophie. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me. He patted Sophie's hand and stood up.

The two of us walked over to the other side of the room. So Sophie couldn't hear us.

"I have an idea on how to make it easier on us to numb Sophie's cuts. Remember that numbing gel we used on Bella? We can use that on Sophie. That way she won't bite our fingers when we have to put the needle in her lip or forehead." I said.

I can tell dad was thinking of this idea. Then a smile came. He liked it.

"Good idea Edward. I love this idea. It will be easier on all of us. The last thing we need is Sophie breaking her teeth while we numb her by needle." He said chuckling at the end.

"Know we just have to let Peter know it will be okay. That this shouldn't hurt her as much. If at all." I told him.

We walked back to the bed and I cleared my throat once again to get Peter's attention. He looked up at me.

"Can I talk to you? We have an idea to make it easier on Sophie while we get her lip and forehead numb." I explained.

Peter managed to pry himself off of Sophie and we walked to the corner of the room. His eyes never leaving her.

I told him my idea and he seemed to like it.

We walked back to Sophie's bed. Sophie and Esme were talking what sounded like Tinkerbell again.

Dad went to the counter to get the supplies. Then out them on a tray and carried it to the bed.

Sophie stopped talking to Esme and looked at it. Worry on her face.

"Sophie, the next step we need to do is fix your lip and forehead. That requires stitches. This is some of the stuff we will use. It is a numbing gel. We will put some on a Q-tip and put some on your lip. After we let tinder for about 15 minutes, we will use a needle to numb it a little more. You shouldn't feel a thing." I explained to her.

I could tell she didn't like it. But she wanted it over with. I don't blame her.

"Can Peter stay with me? And your mom?" Sophie asked.

"Of course they can. Are you ready?" I asked.

Nervously, she shook her head yes.

I put on some fresh pair of gloves. I grabbed Q-Tip and put some of the numbing gel on it. Then I put the gel on her lip.

"it will feel funny. But that is normal." I told her.

Esme was talking to Sophie. Telling her how brave she was being. How good she was for not fitting us. And that for sure she has some surprises heading her way.

Dad was getting the needle and thread ready. I told Sophie that I was going to put the bed down so it will be easier to get to her lip. I put the bed down, with Peter holding her. Mom was holding her hand.

I turned the light over the bed on. Dad got the injection ready. Squirted the air bubbles out, and then flicked it.

"You shouldn't feel this." Dad told her.

Dad quickly injected a little more numbing medicine. Sophie flinched a little, but did well.

"I'm going to stitch you up know." Dad told her

I was holding Sophie's head still so she couldn't move as much. She didn't like it, but did well. Dad had her lip fixed in no time.

"Great job Sophie! We just have your forehead left." Dad told her.

We did the same thing as we did to the bottom lip. In no time, we had her stitched up.

"We just need to fix your leg and arm." I told her.

Dad brought the portable X-ray machine over. I placed the lead apron over stomach and placed her hand on top of the tray. I took a few pictures of different angles. Then moved to her leg. I did the same thing. I went to go and develop the pictures.

Dad came in and we looked at them.

Her leg is broken. It also looks like her arm is sprain to. I'll get the stuff to cast her leg and the ace bandage for her arm." Dad said.

I went back out to tell Sophie.

Well little one. Your leg is broken and your wrist is sprained. We need  
>to put your wrist in a ace bandage. Your leg will need to be in a cast. What color will you like?" I said.<p>

Can I have pink please? Will it hurt?"

" yes. You may have pink. And it shouldn't hurt." I told her.

"Okay." Sophie said.

I went in the back and told dad what color Sophie wanted. We came back out.

I wrapped up Sophie's wrist up while dad worked on her leg.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Jules Ann! **

Chapter 7: Carlisle's POV

After I was done putting Sophie's leg into a cast (she insisted on having a pink cast), I could tell she was getting sleepy. She was fighting it.

"You did so well today Sophie. You did better than most grown adults." I told her.

Sophie gave me a small smile.

Peter was still holding her. I can tell that he really wanted to change his ways. By the way he was holding her, and the blood. He didn't try and attack her once. This told me he wanted to try our animal diet. I would need to talk to him later.

Esme was also telling Sophie how brave she was. Sophie really did deserved those cookies and movies. I think Esme was excited to make some cookies for Sophie.

"Okay Sophie. I am going to give you some medicine that will make you sleep for a few hours. I don't want you to fight it." I told her.

I can tell she was scared.

"Don't worry sweetie. There is a small port in your IV and the needle will go in there. I promise you won't feel it." I told her.

To my surprise, Sophie reached for me. Her arms were out reaching for me. She didn't want Peter to hold her anymore. She must have realized that she can trust me and I didn't hurt her.

I quickly went over to her. I lifted her up from Peter and I went and sat on the rocking chair.

I called Edward over and I had him put the medicine in her port.

"When you wake up, you'll have those cookies waiting for you." Esme said.

Sophie nodded. Her eyes were getting heavy and then she closed them. All we can hear were the soft, even breathing.

We sat there quite for a while. Making sure she was asleep. Then Edward left to go and check on Bella. He also wanted to go and hunt.

"Do you want to go and hunt Peter? Sophie will be sleeping for at least a few hours." I told her.

"Not yet sir. I have something important I want to show you. "Peter told me.

I saw him pull something out of his pocket. It looked like a folded piece of paper. He handed it to me.

Making sure I didn't wake up Sophie, I took the letter from him.

It didn't take long to read it. It basically said that her uncle wanted us to raise her as our own and he couldn't watch her because his girlfriend is a vampire. Her uncle feared that she would no longer be safe under his care. But he would still watch over her in the distance

folding the letter back up, I looked at Peter.

"I did read it sir. I was trying to find information out about her. You know, her name and such. I shouldn't have read it, I'm sorry." Peter said.

"You are not in trouble Peter. Thank you for sharing this letter with me. I think we have three new additions to our family." I told him smiling.

Peter looked confused for a second. Then realized what I meant by "three new additions."

"Thank you for letting Charlotte and I stay with you and your family." Peter said.

"You are so very welcome. What you did today with taking care of Sophie and not attacking her, showed me you really do want to change your ways. Peter, I am so proud of you on how you handled yourself." I told him.

I am sure if Peter could, he would be blushing. I can tell our little talk meant a lot to Peter.

"What happens if Sophie asks about her uncle? What do we tell her?" Peter asked.

I was quite for a moment. Then I said "We can tell her that her uncle didn't make it on the scene. He ran off after the car crash and died by the river where one of the boys fined him. They found his body and buried him near the house." I told her.

Peter nodded his head.

We both say there in silence. Listening to Sophie's breathing.

I can hear Esme moving around downstairs making cookies for Bella and Sophie. Esme did enjoy baking. She bakes whenever she can.

"Why would her uncle just leave her on a forest like that? Why couldn't he at least bring her to your house? It could have been days until somebody found her. Sophie is to innocent to have to go through what she did." Peter growled.

"Calm down Peter. Her uncle thought he was doing what was best. He knew we didn't live far from the accident. One of us could have found her at some point. I am not sure why he did what he did. Yes, I agree he should brought her here at least and explained. But he didn't." I told Peter.

Peter put his hands on his head. I could tell he wanted to rip her uncle apart.

"You aren't going to hurt her uncle. I will tell the others the same thing. "I warned him.

"Okay." Peter sighed.

Again, we were quite for a while. Sophie stirred in her sleep. Clinging onto my shirt with her little hand. I smiled at her. This is a chance that I get to be a father. I have always wanted to be. I mean, the other kids are all grown and Bella is grown to. But Sophie, she was something different. She was special and I am not sure why we all feel attached to her. But we do.

While Sophie was sleeping, we both heard her mumble in her sleep. It almost sounded like she said "Peter."

Peter must have heard that to because he had a small smile on his face.

"Peter, you may not know it, but you are Sophie's hero. You proved that to me as well. You saved her when no one could have not been out there for days. You and Charlotte are her heroes. You three will have a special connection no one will ever have. You will be an amazing big brother and Charlotte will be an amazing big sister." I told him.

Sophie said Peter's name again, and we chuckled. Peter got up and grabbed a blanket and her stuff dog. He put the blanket over Sophie (making sure she was tucked in). Then we both sat there for the next few hours in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 8: Bella's POV

I was up in Edwards's room working on Homework. In English, our teacher wanted us to write an essay on the book we were currently reading. Which was Withering Heights.

I heard a knock on the door and I mumbled a "come in."

Edward walked in, still wearing scrubs. I must say, he looks pretty cute on scrubs. Edward sat on the bed.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Sleeping at the moment. She has a broken leg, sprained wrist, a cut on her forehead and lip. Those both needed stitches. She had a bloody nose to, but other than that, she is okay." Edward told me.

I sighed. That poor girl has been through so much. Nobody that young deserve to go through what she did.

"She is lucky that Peter and Charlotte found when they did. Otherwise, who knows when one of us will see her?" Edward said.

Edward was quite for a moment. Then he stood up and gave me a kiss.

"I am going for a quick hunt. When I get back, we can do something if you like." Edward said.

I smiled and nodded my head yes. He quickly changed and then left.

I couldn't focus on my work know. My mind was on the little girl.

I got up and went to go to Carlisle's medical room. I knocked on the door and Carlisle said a "Come in."

I opened the door and went inside. Carlisle was holding the little girl. She was sound asleep.

"How is she?" I asked.

"As you can see, sleeping. But she will be okay. Did Edward tell you what happen to her?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head yes.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Sophie. She is five years old." Carlisle said.

"Do you think I can buy her some puzzles? I used to do them when I was younger. I would hours working on them. It's something we can work on together." I told him.

Carlisle smiled at me.

"I think that is a lovely idea."

I grinned. " I can have Edward take me to the store when he gets back."

" Sounds good. Oh Bella, I want you to meet Peter." Carlisle said.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you." Peter said.

"it nice to meet you Peter." I said.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't attack you. As you can see, I didn't attack Sophie. So, you have nothing to worry about." Peter said.

That made me feel a little better. "Okay."

" That also goes for Charlotte. She won't attack you either." Peter added.

"Good to know." I said.

I left to go downstairs. I can smell the cookies that Esme had been baking. They smelled heavenly.

"Hi Esme." I said.

"Hello dear." She said.

"I am thinking of asking Edward to go to the store with me when he gets back. I want to get Sophie some puzzles. Would like to come?" I asked.

Esme smiled at me.

"I would love to. If Edward doesn't want to take you, I'll be happy to." Esme said.

"Thanks."

I took my phone out and sent Edward a text asking if he can take Esme and me shopping. He doesn't like to shop, and I don't either, but this was a special trip.

"I sent Edward a text. I'll let you know when he writes. What are you going to get Sophie?" I asked.

Esme thought a minute.

"Maybe some coloring books. I think she will like that. I am not sure what else yet." Esme said.

My phone bleeped and I looked at it. It was from Edward. He said he would love to take us. He wants to get Sophie some board games and a go-fish game.

"Edward said he can take us. He will be home soon. He wants to shower and then we can go." I said.

"Sounds good. Oh, cookies are done." Esme said.

"What kind are they?" I asked.

"My famous Chocolate Chip Cookies." Esme said.

I loved her cookies.

"I would wait until they are cool dear." She said with a chuckle.

I frowned, but nodded my head.

Esme chuckled. "Just a few minutes. Why we wait for them to cool, let's go and take a few up to Sophie."

I nodded. I grabbed a few cookies, and put them on a plate. Esme went and poured a glass of Apple Juice, and put a straw in it.

I followed her back upstairs. I managed not trip going up the stairs. That was a relief.

Esme had opened the door. I looked in and saw that Sophie was starting to wake up.

We both walked in and I sat on the chair next to Carlisle and Esme sat on the other side.

"I made you some Chocolate Chip Cookies. I hope you like them. I also brought you some Apple Juice." Esme said.

Sophie looked over at Esme. I can tell that she was eyeing the cookies. I had a smirk on my face. Esme and Carlisle also had smirks on their faces.

Carlisle lifted up Sophie and leaned up against his chest. That way Sophie was facing Esme.

Once Esme started to feed Sophie, I started to eat my cookies to.

We were all chatting, and I didn't notice that Edward had come home. He came in and gave me a kiss.

"How is Miss Sophie?" Edward asked.

"Good. She just woke up." Carlisle said.

"Are you feeling better Sophie?" Edward asked.

Sophie shook her head yes.

"Good. Bella, I am going to take a quick shower and then we can go to the store." Edward told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Your still here Peter!" Sophie said.

Peter chuckled. "Of course I am Sweet Pea. I wouldn't leave ya."

Sophie smiled so big.

"I am going to go and get ready. I'll see you later Sophie." I said.

I got up and I heard Esme telling Carlisle that we were going to the store.

I went and got my purse and my phone and then went downstairs to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Esme joined me.

Edward came down then and then we left to go to the store.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Jules Ann for the help!**

Chapter 9: Bella's POV

The three of us all got into Esme car. We put our seat belts on and Edward started to back out.

"Were would you ladies like to go?" Edward asked.

I looked at Esme.

"I was thinking Walmart. But don't tell Alice." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Things will be cheaper there." Esme said.

"What are you going to get Sophie?" Esme asked Edward.

"I was thinking some board games and a go-fish game." He said.

"I want to get her some puzzles. I wouldn't mind some new ones." I said.

"We can do that. I will get her some kid, friendly movies, and coloring books with colored pencils, markers, and crayons." Esme said.

I grinned. I usually hate shopping trips. But this was different. We will be shopping for a little girl and we can pick out fun things for to do.

We fell into silence. Edward had put on my lullaby and I fell asleep. Leaning against Esme"s shoulder.

The next thing I knew, I felt myself being shaken awake.

"Bella honey, wake up, we are there." Esme said.

I opened my eyes and stretched. Then unbuckled. I managed to get out of the car without tripping over my own shoes.

The three of us headed in the store. Esme grabbed a cart and we started to walk towards the kid isle.

"I'm going to look at board games. I'll let you ladies look at your things." Edward said.

Edward left to go to the board games and Esme and I went to the puzzles.

I was surprise to see a lot of puzzles. I went and looked at the kid ones. I saw everything princesses to Tinkerbell, to Frozen. That is when I turned to Esme.

"I don't know what to choose." I said.

"Get five princess ones, five tinkerbell ones, and five frozen ones. That way, she has a variety to choose from. Esme said.

I took my time looking at the puzzles. I ended up getting five princess puzzles. Those had about 100 pieces in each. Next, I choose five TinkerBell puzzles. Those had between 48-100 pieces. Lastly, I grabbed five frozen puzzles. Those had between 48-100 pieces as well. I put them all in the basket. Then I choose a couple for myself.

When I was done with that, I pushed the shopping cart to wear Edward was. In the games department. I can tell he was trying to find the right ones.

"Hi Edward. Need any help?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "Actually I do. What games do you think she would like?"

I looked at the games. "I liked Candy Land when I was little. I also liked the game Sorry. Oh look, let's get her the Frozen MonopolyJr. Game! And maybe checkers?"

Edward looked at me in shock and then chuckled.

"You don't have to get those. They are just ideas." I quickly said.

"Actually, those sound good. Let's put them in the basket." Edward said.

I helped Edward put the games in and then we went to the art isle to find Esme. She had some coloring books in her arms, and she had colored pencils, markers and crayons to.

"Hi guys. I see you found some games and puzzles. I found some stuff to." Esme said.

Esme put them in the basket.

"Let's go and look in the kids movies. I want to get her a few." Esme said.

We followed her to the movies.

When we got to the movies, I grabbed the first movie I saw. It was Frozen. Edward groaned and Esme laughed.

"Really Bella? Frozen? Emmett will have a field day with that. I can just see him know. Emmett and Sophie having fun singing along to the movie." Edward sighed.

"All little kids love it. Plus, I like it. I saw it on Netflix." I admitted.

I grinned when I saw Esme put the movie in the cart. Edward just groaned again.

"I'm sure Sophie will love it. You can watch it with us and Emmett." I said with a smirk.

"I think not." Edward said.

I knew if Sophie got her way, she would talk Edward into watching Frozen with us.

"Okay you two, stop your bickering." Esme said.

"Yes Mom." We said.

We moved along the rows, looking at movies.

"This one looks cute. Plus, it is a Princess movie. It's called Tangled." Esme said.

Esme put it in the basket. Esme also put the movie Brave in. Despicable Me 1&2.

"That is good for now. We have Netflix. Sophie can watch all she wants on there." Esme said.

The last thing we did was shopped for Sophie and I. Since we were the only humans in the house. We needed food to eat.

We shopped for about a half an hour and then went to go and check our stuff out. Once that was done, we all put our stuff away in the car and went home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Jules Ann!**

Chapter 10: Esme's POV

It didn't take long for us to get home. Not with Edward's driving. Only about 30 minutes.

We pulled into our six car parking garage and got out. All of us helped carry in our groceries and walked inside the house. Then we got out everything and put it on the counter.

Bella started helping me out putting the food away where it belongs. I had to buy twice as much know because we have two humans living in the house.  
>Not just one anymore. But I was perfect okay with that. I love cooking.<p>

I can tell Bella was starting to get excited to give Sophie her presents that Bella had chosen for her. She was a little anxious to. She wasn't sure if she was going to like them. I didn't need to have Jasper here to help me know that.

The three of us finally put the groceries away and all that was left was the presents we had gotten Sophie.

I heard Bella's phone go off. She looked at it and then started to text back that person. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That was Alice. They will be here by 7:00 tonight. They are in Seattle at the mall getting presents for Sophie. They want to meet her before dad puts her to bed." Bella told me.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:30. In just a hour and a half.

"Do we have to wait till the others get home? Can't we give Sophie our presents know?" Bella asked.

I looked at Edward and he shrugged. I don't think it mattered to him either way.

"Let's wait. It will make it more fun for Sophie. Let's go and see how she is." I said.

Bella pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. She huffed.

"Stop acting like a child. Let's go." I told her.

Edward left and took Bella's hand. They lead the way to the stairs.

I could tell Sophie was up even before I reached the top of the stairs. Thanks to my vampire hearing. We walked up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

Carlisle said "Come in."

We entered. Sophie grinned at us.

"How was your shopping trip?" Carlisle asked.

"It was very nice. We got a lot of things." I told him.

"Also, the others will be home by 8:00 tonight to. They want to meet Miss Sophie before we put her to bed." I added.

"Sounds good." Carlisle said.

"How are you feeling dear? Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Can I have some Apple Juice please?" Sophie asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back. I'll also bring you some crackers to." I said.

I quickly went down stairs. At human pace of course. I went and got some Apple Juice for Sophie and Bella. And a bowl of crackers for them to share. Then I placed it on a tray and went back upstairs.

Sophie had a big grin on her face. I put the tray down and looked at her with a smile.

"Miss Esme, guess what?" Sophie said.

" What sweetie?"

" Peter stayed the whole time! I also stayed in Mr. Carlisle's arms the whole time I slept." Sophie said.

"That's great. How about you and Bella snack on the crackers and drink your Apple Juice. I'll make you girls some dinner." I told her.

I kissed Carlisle (Sophie made the cutest face while we shared a quick kiss) and then I left.

I made my way downstairs and I decided to do a quick and easy meal. I decided on some Chicken Noodle Soup. I opened the can and poured the soup into a bowl. Then I put it in the microwave.

While I waited to the soup to warm up, I poured the girls some more Apple Juice.

I also put some more crackers in a bowl.

The microwave binged. Letting me know it was done. I carefully grabbed some hot pads and placed them on the bowl so I didn't get burned.

I put some soup into the bowls and then put everything on the tray. I carried it upstairs. Carefully.

Luckily the door was still open.

I placed the tray on the table.

"The soup just came out. Let it cool for a few minutes. So Sophie, are you ready to meet the rest of the family in a little while?" I asked.

Sophie nodded her head.

"They will love you. Let's see. You still have to meet Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I think you have already meet Charlotte." I said.

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Edward, Emmett and Alice are brothers and sister." I explained.

"Bella is Edwards's girlfriend and practically part of the family." I finished.

By the time I finished talking, I figured the soup had cooled enough.

I grabbed the bowl and Bella took her bowl. I started to feed Sophie.

While I was feeding her, we were all talking and having a good time. Sophie didn't seem to be that shy around us. Which is good.

By the time we finished, it was 6:45. I could hear the others coming up to the front door, and then it opened.

Of course Emmett being Emmett shouted "Mom, Pops! We are back! Where is the little squirt?"

I heard them all coming in. Sophie looked at me startled. I put the bowl down.

"It's ok honey. That was Emmett. He isn't scary, I promise.

"They are back early." Carlisle said.

The children came up the stairs. Edward and Bella quickly went to Edward room go grab Sophie's goodies. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Jules Ann!

Chapter 11: Esme's POV

The others came up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! She is so cute!" Alice said.

"Let's introduce ourselves and then give the squirt her presents." Emmett said.

"Hi Sophie. I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you." Alice went to go give Sophie a hug.

Next it was Rose "Hi sweetie. I'm Rosalie. But most people call me Rose." Rose also gave Sophie a hug.

"You are really pretty Rose." Sophie said.

"Thanks sweetie. So are you." Rose said.

Then it was Jasper's turn.

"Hi Darlin. It's nice to meet ya. I'm Jasper."

Sophie waved at Jasper.

Then it was Emmett.

"Hi Squirt! I'm Emmett."

Last it was Charlotte.

"Hi sugar. I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Sophie gave Charlotte a hug.

"Present time." Alice said clapping her hands.

Alice was the first to give Sophie her presents.

"I heard you have been a brave patient. I hope you like them." Alice said.

With the help of Carlisle, Sophie managed to open her presents.

"Tinkerbell movies! All of them!" Sophie said excitedly.

"There is more from me to. Here you go." Alice said.

Sophie and Carlisle both opened the other presents from Alice.

"Tinkerbell books to! But, I don't know how to read." Sophie said.

"I'll teach ya if you like Darlin." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper." Sophie said.

Next it was Jasper's turn.

Sophie and Carlisle opened up Jasper's present. It was Dr. Seuss books.

"Thank you." Sophie said.

Emmett was next I. It was small.

When it was opened it was the newest Nintendo 3DS XL. With a small handful of games. Along with a wall charger and car charger.

"So you won't be bored. I can teach you how to play." Emmett said.

"Thank you."

Rose was next. It www small. Rose handed her her the gift.

Sophie and Carlisle opened it together. It was a Tinkerbell tea party set.

"Thanks Rose. I love it" Sophie said.

Charlotte was next. She gave Sophie a teddy bear. Which Sophie quickly loved? Sophie of course said thank you.

Then it was Edward and Bella's turn. Sophie was excited about the puzzles and board games.

"I'll help you with the puzzles if you want." Bella said.

"I love puzzles! I would like your help. Thank you!" Sophie said.

Edward promised to play board games with Sophie later.

Finally it was my turn. I gave her my presents.

"Thank you Mrs. Esme. Maybe we can watch one tomorrow." Sophie said.

"Of course we can." I said.

"Alright everybody. It is time for Sophie to go to bed." Carlisle said

The kids said goodnight. Rose stayed behind for a moment.

"What is it Rose?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe Sophie can sleep in our bed. It will be more comfortable. Emmett and I will be with her." Rose said.

Carlisle and I looked at each other. Then at Sophie. I suppose she would be more comfortable.

Carlisle shook his head yes.

"I suppose it will be alright. Let's get her going." I said.

Rose smiled.

"Mrs. Esme, I have to ask you something." Sophie said.

I walked over to her. She motioned to me that she wanted to whisper it. Even though Carlisle can hear her perfectly well.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sophie said.

Carlisle and I both chuckled.

I helped Sophie up and Rose quickly rushed over to help. Carlisle sighed in relief.

Rose held the IV bag and we carried Sophie to the bathroom. We helped her get settled while she did her business. Then I helped her wash her hands and then we walked out.

"Goodnight little one. You did so well today. You are going to sleep in Rose and Emmett's room. Rose thinks you'll be more comfortable then the hospital bed." Carlisle said.

Sophie nodded her yes.

"Goodnight Mr. Carlisle." Sophie said hugging him.

Carlisle hugged her back.

"One last thing. Please call us by our first name. We don't like the Mr and Mrs. It makes a feel older then we really are." Carlisle said.

Sophie giggled and said okay.

Rose helped me carry Sophie to her and Emmett's room. Making sure that nothing was coming apart. Like making sure the blood pressure cuff was still on, the pulse OX, and her IV.  
>Rose. Had dragged the IV pole in as well.<p>

Emmett was already in there. Alice must have told him Sophie would be staying with them tonight.

"Hi squirt. We get to have a sleepover!" Emmett said.

"A sleepover yes. But you two are not allowed to talk all night. Sophie needs her rest. Rose will keep an eye on you two and report to me in the morning." I said firmly.

Emmett pouted.

"Emmett, instead of pouting, why don't you be useful and pull the covers back so we can put Sophie to bed." Rose told her husband.

"Mam, yes mam." Emmett said saluting Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and Sophie giggled.

When Emmett was done pulling the covers back, he fluffed the pillows. Then I put Sophie to bed. Rose and I tucked her in tight.

"I forgot Scruffy and Teddy!" Sophie said.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

As if on cue, Carlisle came in with the two stuff animals.

"Here you go. I think you forgot them." Carlisle said.

Sophie nodded her head yes.

Carlisle tucked each stuff animal on either side of Sophie. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." Sophie said.

"You're welcome." Carlisle said.

Rose kissed Sophie on the head.

"Goodnight Sophie. I'll be right here." Rose told her.

"Goodnight Rosie." Sophie said.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, thanks Jules Ann!

Chapter 12: Esme's POV

Carlisle and I had watched with a surprise expression on our faces as Rose tucked in Sophie. We have never seen this side of her before.

We both knew that she had always wanted children. This was her chance. To become a mother. That is when the thought came to me. What if we made Rose and Emmett the Godparents? This could be Rose's second chance at being a mother figure to Sophie.

When Rose was done tucking Sophie in bed, she and Emmett laid on either side of her. Emmett had his phone and Rose had her lap top.

"We will come and check on you guys later. Let us know if you need anything." Carlisle said.

Rose nodded her head yes. Emmett must have noticed Sophie being to tired to stay up late. Luckily he didn't bother to pester her.

With one last look at the three of them, I close the door.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle gave me a small smile.

"I need to talk to you to. I have good news." Carlisle smiled at me.

We walked into Carlisle's office. He closed the door and I sat on the couch. He did the same.

"Let me tell you my news first. This morning, after we fixed up Sophie, and she was asleep, Peter handed me a note. It was from Sophie's Uncle. He purposely crashed his car near our place so one of us can find her. He has a new mate. Her Uncle fears that Sophie was in danger with him because his new mate his a newborn. He wants us to raise her as our own. She is ours Esme. He did warn us that he will keep watch of her in the distance." Carlisle finished.

I was quite for minute. I was in shock of what Carlisle just told me. Sophie was going to be our little girl. Know this really will be good opportunity for Rose to be a God Mother.

"Oh Carlisle, this is wonderful news. A little girl of our own. I can't wait to start planning on decorating her room. But, can I tell you what I have on my mind?" I asked.

Carlisle said "Of course you can my love. What do you want to talk about?"

"We both saw the way Rose and even Emmett acted around Sophie tonight. It got me thinking. What if we made  
>Rose and Emmett Godparents? It would mean so much to them. Rose especially." I said.<p>

Carlisle was quite. I could tell he was thinking about it.

"What made you think of this idea?"

"I have never seen this side of Rose. I know she has always wanted children. This can be her chance. I was also thinking. In case anything has ever happens to us, I can trust Rose and Emmett to take care of her." I finished.

I noticed that Carlisle flinched a little bit when I mentioned Rose wanting children. To my surprise, he gave me a small smile.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. Although, I am pretty sure nothing is going to happen to us anytime soon." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Carlisle. Let's go and tell them." I said.

I took his hand and lead him out the door.

When we got to Rose and Emmett's room, I knocked on their door. Rose said "Come in."

"Can I talk to you to? Sophie will be fine. It won't take long." I promised.

Rose and Emmett nodded. They both got up and followed me out the door. I softly closed it.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Well, I have been talking to your father. He said that after they fixed up Sophie and she fell asleep, Peter gave him a note. It said that her uncle has a newborn mate and he crashed his car near our place on purpose so one of us can find her. He wants us to raise her as our own. But he will come and watch her from a distance. He fears Sophie isn't safe with his mate. The point of all this is, well, how would you like to be her Godparents?" I finished.

Rose was stunned and for once, Emmett was speechless. They both looked at me with their mouths open.

Then Rose said " Are you sure? What about Alice or even Bella? Why us?"

"This is giving you a chance to be a mother Rose. Carlisle and I will be her parents of course. But being a Godmother is the second best thing." I said.

"I think it is awesome. I can be a big brother and a Godfather. I never thought I would live the day to be a father." Emmett finally said.

Both Carlisle and I laughed at Emmett's response. I looked at Rose again. Rose smiled at me.

"I would love to mom. This means so much. What made you want us to be her Godparents?" Rose asked.

"I saw the way you were treating Sophie this evening. I have never seen you act that way towards anyone Rose. I know you always wanted children. You two acting the way you did tonight showed me you guys will be the perfect Godparents." I said.

The next thing I knew, Rose and Emmett attacked me with hugs and thank you's. If I could, I would have been crying. But can't. So, I just laughed at their response and hugged them back.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks Jules Ann for the help!

Chapter 13: Esme's POV

After Rose and Emmett had calmed down, Carlisle looked at me.

"We should have a family meeting. Let the others know what is going on. Why don't you have Jasper call Peter and Charlotte and have them come to the house." Carlisle told me.

I called Jasper and he was upstairs in flash.

"Yes mama?" Jasper asked?

"Please phone Peter and Charlotte and have them come to the main house for a family meeting. I am guessing it has to do with Sophie." I said.

"Yes mama." Jasper said.

Jasper got out his phone and dialed their number. He told them what was going on and then he said "See you in a few minutes."

Rose went to check on Sophie real quick and then she will meet us downstairs in the family room.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I went down to the family room. Luckily, the others were already there. Alice must have seen this coming. She didn't look worried which was good.

Peter and Charlotte were at the door by the time we came downstairs. Jasper opened it and they came in.

We all went to the family room and got comfortable. Carlisle was still standing, ready to talk.

"Ok, so, first thing first. Sophie is doing well. She is sleeping at the moment. Secondly, what do you think of adopting her into the family? I can tell you why if you want to know her story." Carlisle said.

The others were quite, so Carlisle continued on.

"When Peter and Charlotte found Sophie by our house in the woods, Peter found a note. The note was from a friend of mine. His name is James. Sophie is his niece. He crashed the car on purpose near our place hoping one of us will find her. Which luckily Peter and Charlotte did. He wants us to keep her and raise her as our own. He has a new mate and he is worried that Sophie will be in danger if she stays with him. He will keep watch over her though. Don't be surprised if you smell another vampire. So, what do you think of adopting her?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was the first to raise his hand.

"What about the Vulturi? They already aren't happy about Bella knowing about us. Can we trust a five year old to keep our secret?

The other groaned about this. But then Alice said:

"It will be fine Edward. I don't see the Vulturi coming to bother us anytime soon. You can trust Sophie. She can keep our secret. I vote yes. I can have a little mini Barbie to play dress up with."

"Alice, she is not a toy. You will not play Barbie with her. She is a human being. I vote yes as well. I refuse to put her in a foster care or orphanage." Rose said.

Alice pouted.

"I already feel protective of her. The minute I laid eyes on her. I won't let her out of my sight. I vote yes." Peter said.

"I vote yes. I feel a special bond with her to. I also feel protective of her." Charlotte said.

"I haven't attacked her yet. I don't think I will. It will be fun to have another little sister. I vote yes." Jasper said.

"I vote hell yes. Somebody to play video games with. Protect her from the boys. I can teach her baseball." Emmett said.

"I have never had a little sister. I think it will be fun. I vote yes." Bella said.

The others turned to Edward. Edward threw his hands in the air. Defeated.

"Alright, I vote yes." Edward said.

Everybody cheered. But then I had to remind them that Sophie was sleeping.

When everybody settled down, that is when Charlotte quietly said my name.

"Yes dear?" I asked

"Can we go somewhere private and talk? I have a question." Charlotte said.

"Of course. Carlisle, do you mind if we go to your study?" I asked.

"Of course not. Go right ahead." Carlisle said.

After saying thanks, we went upstairs. I opened the door and lead her to the couch. When she was on the couch, I went closed the door and then sat down.

"What is on your mind dear?" I asked

Charlotte looked down at her hands. I could tell she was thinking on how to word what was on her mind. After a few minutes, she began to talk.

"Mrs. Cullen, I was wondering, I know you and your family worked really hard on the cottage for Peter and I. I feel so bad for asking this. But, I would like for Sophie to spend the night at our place. Once she is better and if it's okay with you. Well, I was wondering if I could redo the guest room and make it into Sophie's room for when she stays. You can help to. I understand if you don't like the idea." Charlotte said.

I was surprised at first. But then I got excited. I can tell Charlotte wanted to do something for Sophie. Re-decorating the guest room would be a lovely idea.

"First off, never call me Esme. It makes me feel older then I already am. Second, I think it is a lovely idea. I can give you a theme if you like." I told her.

"Oh yes! What theme is it?" Charlotte asked

"Sophie told me she loves Tinkerbell. You can make the guest bedroom into a Tinker Bell room for her. She will love it. You can start doing some re-search on what you would like to put in there." I told her.

"Thank you so much Esme. I was worried you would be mad at me for asking that." Charlotte told me.

"I'm not mad at all. I think it is a lovely idea. I can help if you want. Do some art work on the walls. But you can pick out whatever goes in her room." I said.

"Deal!" Charlotte said.

"Let's start to do some research tonight." I told her.

"Okay." Charlotte said.

"You can check on the Amazon website, Walmart website, Target, Kmart. You can do pintrist to. The lists are endless." I said.

"Okay. I can start doing some re-search when Peter and I go back to the cottage. Thank you Esme. This means a lot." Charlotte said.

" Your very welcome dear. Let's go back and join the others. " I said.

Together, the two of us left Carlisle's office and went back downstairs.


End file.
